


Was all that true?

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Fights, Gay Bar, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Could you write something where Ian walks in on Mickey cheating with some guy and mickey like pleads for his forgiveness and shit and their separated for a while until Ian gives in? Idk. But I got the idea from another fic where mickey catches Ian cheating and I just want to see one where in nucleus cheating... if that makes sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was all that true?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon! This hurt my heart to write because just thinking of either of them cheating kills me. I hope neither ever cheats on the other cause I wouldnt be able to take it :p 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!! <3

Ian and Mickey have been through so much. Way more lows than any couple, but there were some highs. 

 

Ian got out of his depressive episode and Mickey believed him to be okay. 

 

 

The two of them were headed to a club for the night to unwind a bit. Mickey would have rather they stay home and get themselves back on track but Ian wanted to go out and Mickey didn’t want him to go alone.

 

Ian went to the bar to get them drinks while Mickey went to the bathroom. 

 

When Mickey got back from the bathroom he saw Ian pressed up against the bar with some guy standing way too close, and being way too touchy with his man. The guy wasn’t even an old guy, he was young and hot, and it pissed Mickey off.

 

Mickey was about to go over but then he saw Ian put his hand on the guy’s arm and the guy kept talking in Ian’s ear before biting down on his earlobe. Mickey couldn’t take it anymore he stormed off.

 

———

 

Ian was waiting for Mickey to come back from the bathroom, he had their drinks waiting. 

 

“Hey, there.”

 

Ian turned to the source. Some guy came up to him and was trying to talk to him. He was young, older than him and Mickey, but still young. And he was good looking, he was tall like Ian, had hazel eyes and dark brown curly hair.

 

“Hi,” Ian said back.

 

Ian barely listened to the guy as he spoke to him. Ian just sipped on his drink, looking around for Mickey.

 

It wasn’t until the guy had him pressed closer to the bar and had his hands on him that he realized the guy was really trying to get with him.

 

“Look, I got a boyfriend,” Ian said to the guy.

 

“So where is he?” the guy said into his ear.

 

“Bathroom,” Ian said. 

 

The guy didn’t back off though so Ian put his hand on his arm to get him off.

 

“I’m not interested, you need to back off,” Ian said to the guy. 

 

The guy didn’t listen and instead bit lightly on his earlobe. Ian lost it. He flipped them around and pushed the guy hard before punching him in the face.

 

“What the fuck?” the guy yelled.

 

“I told you to back the fuck off, that’s what you get,” Ian said before heading off to the bathroom to check on Mickey.

 

He wasn’t there. He figured Mickey was outside smoking or something. Ian headed outside.

 

———

 

Mickey went outside and started smoking a cigarette. Maybe he had it wrong. Ian wouldn’t cheat on him. Would he? 

 

“Hey.”

 

Mickey turned to see some guy talking to him.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said.

 

“Can I get a light?” the guy said to Mickey motioning to his unlit cigarette.

 

Mickey nodded and pulled his lighter out of his pocket. He lit the guy’s cigarette and watched the guy inhale.

 

“Thanks,” the guy said.

 

They stood there in silence smoking their cigarettes. 

 

The guy kept checking Mickey out. When Mickey was done his cigarette he threw it to the ground and said to the guy, “You comin’?” 

 

The guy smiled at Mickey and followed him to the alley next to the club.

 

 

Mickey stood against the wall of the alley. The guy joined him and Mickey motioned for him to get down on his knees. The guy smirked and got down on his knees in front of Mickey. Mickey undid his jeans and freed his dick. The guy took Mickey’s dick in his mouth and started sucking and stroking. Mickey tried to get into it but he just couldn’t. He kept thinking about Ian and that guy. He didn’t even know if anything had happened between them but Mickey was so pissed off. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight.

 

 

“Mick, you out here?” Mickey heard Ian call out. 

 

Mickey couldn’t react fast enough and was frozen still when he saw Ian come into the alley.

 

“Mickey?” Ian asked.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Mickey muttered. He pushed the guy off and zipped himself back in his jeans.

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Ian said before storming off.

 

“Ian, wait!” Mickey said and started to run after him.

 

He was able to catch him and grabbed onto his arm. Ian threw him off and turned to face him.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” Ian asked angered.

 

“I- I don’t know. I saw you in there with that guy and-“ Mickey started.

 

Ian interrupted him, “Seriously?! I wasn’t even paying attention to him. I was looking for your ass then the guy touched my arm and I told him I have a boyfriend and he didn’t relent so when he bit my ear I punched him in the face.”

 

“Ian-“ 

 

“No fuck you, Mickey! After everything we’ve been through you just go and get a hummer in the alley from some twink?! You’re fucking unbelievable,” Ian yelled.

 

“Ian, please, don’t,” Mickey stuttered.

 

“I’m done. I’m so fucking done,” Ian said before storming off.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mickey muttered. 

 

 

Mickey figured he’d let Ian cool off and go see him the next day.

 

Mickey went over to the Gallagher home and found out Ian didn’t come home the night before but didn’t want Mickey to know where he went.

 

“You can’t just keep me from knowing where he is!” Mickey yelled at Fiona.

 

“Yes I can. He’s my brother and you hurt him. You promised me you wouldn’t hurt him and you fucked up, Milkovich. You are on my shit list,” Fiona seethed. 

 

“I know I fucked up but I need to make things right! I need him, Fiona. Tell me where the fuck he is. Please,” Mickey pleaded.

 

“Not happening. He needs to cool off. When he’s ready to talk to you he will or he won’t. It’s up to him,” Fiona said.

 

“Fine don’t tell me, I’ll just find him myself,” Mickey said before slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

Mickey went everywhere he could think of. He even tried getting Mandy to tell him but she was just as pissed off at him as Fiona was.

 

 

Mickey was home alone for the third day in a row and he was starting to loose it. He needed Ian back when it hit him. 

 

 

Mickey got to the asshole’s college dorm and pounded on the door.

 

“Ian! Open up! I know you’re here, please talk to me,” Mickey said as he pounded on the door.

 

The door opened and revealed Ian in shorts and a tank top. 

 

“Who told you I was here?” Ian asked blocking the doorway so Mickey couldn’t pass.

 

“No one, even though I asked a million times. I figured it out, he is your brother. I just checked everywhere else first,” Mickey said.

 

When Ian didn’t say anything Mickey said, “Can I please come in?”

 

“No. What do you want?” Ian said.

 

“Ian, please. Let me explain. I need to fix this,” Mickey said.

 

Ian said, “I don’t care what you have to say, now leave me the fuck alone.”

 

Ian slammed the door in Mickey’s face and locked the door.

 

Mickey knocked on the door again and said, “Ian please, let me explain.”

 

“You should go.”

 

Mickey turned to see Lip standing to the side of him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere until he let’s me explain and make this right. You hear me, Ian? I’m not going anywhere!” Mickey said to Lip then Ian.

 

Lip shook his head and said to Mickey, “Well, move I need my books for my next class.”

 

Mickey moved to let Lip go inside his dorm. Mickey didn’t force himself inside. He was going to wait until Ian wanted him in.

 

Mickey sat down on the ground back against the wall and settled himself in. 

 

———

 

“Your boyfriend isn’t leaving,” Lip said.

 

Ian scoffed and said, “Yeah, boyfriend…”

 

“Seriously man, he’s sitting on the ground. He’s still here from earlier,” Lip said settling his stuff down.

 

“Whatever, I don’t care,” Ian said.

 

Lip laughed and said, “Yes you do.”

 

“Fuck off,” Ian said. 

 

“Hey, don’t get snippy with me man, I’m letting your ass stay here till you fix shit with Prince Charming out there,” Lip said.

 

“Whatever,” Ian said. 

 

 

Later that night Ian peeked out the door and saw that Mickey was still there. He was lying on the ground with his sweater balled up as a makeshift pillow and he had his eyes shut.

 

Ian smiled at the sight. Mickey always looked so sweet and innocent in his sleep.

 

Ian went back inside the room and to bed.

 

 

The next morning he peeked out the small peephole and saw Mickey pacing back and forth in front of the door. Ian could see Mickey was restless, and he needed a cigarette. 

 

Ian was still pissed off at Mickey but he hurt him deep inside to hold onto this anger. He loved Mickey so much and he just wished what happened the other day never happened.

 

Ian stepped back from the peephole when he saw Mickey coming up to the door.

 

Mickey knocked softly and said, “Ian? Lip told me you were still in there. Please let me talk to you. I’m so- I’m sorry Ian. Shit I’m so fucking sorry for what I did. I thought I saw something that clearly I didn’t see and I got mad. I got so fucking mad, Ian. I thought you cheated on me. I saw a young, hot guy talking to you and assumed you’d just let him take you home. _Fuck_. I know we never said we were exclusive or anything but I kinda assumed it was implied you know?” Mickey paused and Ian went back to the peephole and saw Mickey run his hand over his face and through his hair before saying, “Ian please. I need you. I need you so fucking much it hurts. I don’t know what to do without you. The only way I will leave is if you tell me you really want me gone and that we’re over. If that’s what you want I’ll- shit, I’ll let you go. But just so you know. You ruined me for anyone else. Ian, I didn’t want to say this through a fucking door but- I love you. I love you so much and I want you for as long as you’ll let me have you.”

 

Ian wiped at the tears he didn’t know had come loose. He saw Mickey wipe at his eyes before muttering, “Fuck.”

 

———

 

Ian opened the door. 

 

Ian actually opened the door.

 

“Ian-“ Mickey said. 

 

“Was all that true? What you just said?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey nodded his head and said, “Of course it was.”

 

Mickey took a tentative step closer to Ian. Ian nodded and Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist.

 

Ian hugged Mickey so tight and nuzzled his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Mickey said into Ian’s chest.

 

Ian pulled back and saw how red Mickey’s eyes were. He looked exhausted and like he’d been crying a lot. 

 

“I love you, Ian. I’m sorry it took me so long to say but I do. I was serious in what I said… You ruined me for anyone else. You’re it for me,” Mickey said with a shy smile.

 

“I love you too. You ever do anything like that ever again and I’m serious Mick, we’re done, and nothing you can say will change that. You hear me?” Ian said.

 

Mickey nodded and said, “Never. I couldn’t even get it up. You’re the only one who can now.”

 

Ian smirked at him and said, “No way.”

 

“Why would I say that if it weren’t true? Christ, Ian,” Mickey said with a smile.

 

Ian laughed and Mickey couldn’t be more happy to hear that sound. Mickey laughed and jabbed him in the side, “Fuck off.” 

 

“You wanna makeup now?” Ian said with a smirk.

 

Mickey smirked back and said, “Fuck yes.”

 

Ian chuckled and pulled Mickey inside the dorm room. 

 

———

 

Ian returned to the door soon after closing it and put a sock on the doorknob before closing the door. Leaving him and Mickey inside together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
